


Travel in the Shadows of Danger

by TheDyingRedRose



Series: Within the Woods, Beside the Magic [2]
Category: Jillykinz
Genre: Cats, Crush, Crushes, Drakaina, Elf, Elves, Flowers, Forests, Gardening, Getting Lost, Jilliancares - Freeform, Magic, Magic AU, Multi, Phoenix - Freeform, Potions, Red writes, Romance, Roots - Freeform, Running, Slow Burn, Unexpected Visitors, Will'o whisps, Woodland Creatures, fresh markets, haleylinz, magic in the forest of days, markets, nosy!Daniel, pheonix, potion, travels on the shadows of danger, will'o wisps, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ continuation of “Magic in the Forest of Days”Jillian finds the whisps.... or did they find her?





	1. Chapter 1

Jillian rushed home after meeting the elf and spirit. As soon as she got through the door she rested against it, and slid down. Did the nature spirit really just invite her to they’re home? One of the most powerful entities is a cat? She actually talked to her elfness? Not to mention the elf was…. She shook her head and blushed. Her blood and bones felt rushed and jittery. The nature spirit had called her Haley. ‘What a pleasant name,’ she thought smiling.

~

Daniel was getting some fruit from the market. They scrunched their nose as they saw cantaloupe. They liked the taste of cantaloupe, it’s just the texture drove them crazy. That’s when they looked up and their eyes widened. Red and the elf were walking to the path. Daniel was surprised to say the least, usually they got most of the things from the market for Red. What was she doing here today?

Miss Penguin noticed their staring and waddled too them. “Redrow needed to get her elfness out of the house for some reason. I would imagine it’s for the elf’s sanity.”

Daniel hummed in acknowledgement as the penguin kept talking. “I mean, I surely couldn’t stay cooped up in a house for months at a time. I can barely spend a day in, much less months. I do have to wonder about Redrow though. She seems to get out more often, but I’m not sure where she goes.”

Daniel swallowed, they knew exactly where Red went.

Miss Penguin smiled, “Y’know I can’t help but wonder if Redrow has a secret lover. It would make sense. She wouldn’t want others to harass them. If she did then they probably also saw her human form, which naturally everyone is curious about.”

Daniel choked on their own spit. Why did everyone have to romanticize everything?

Miss Penguin tapped their back with her flipper, “You alright there?”

Daniel quickly nodded, “I don’t think Redrow is the kind of person to get in a relationship in general.”

Miss penguin shrugged, “Who knows? Oh my, did you hear about what the main Drakaina did? She stumbled right into their elfness’s arms TWICE, Hahaha. I would probably die of embarrassment if I did that.”

Daniel shook their head. Leave it to Jillian to literally run into one of the most powerful beings in the forest.

“Well I have to get going, have a nice day Miss penguin.”

Miss Penguin smiled, “You as well sweetie.”

With that Daniel quickly payed for their things and rushed home. They couldn’t wait to hear how Jillian managed to knock into an elf who could easily tear her head off with barely lifting a finger.

~

Red was floating alongside Haley as they walked back to their home. The path was just like any other in the forest, long with smoothed ground. “Haley, you seem lost in thought?”

Haley was thinking about their time in town when Red suddenly interrupted her train of thought. “I was just thinking about our time in town.”

Red chuckled, “About the main Drakaina?”

Haley shook her head, “Of course not.”

Shaking her head Red took a moment to think. “Y’know, it wouldn’t be so bad if you were thinking about her. I mean it would be nice to see you in a relationship. How do you ever expect to have an off spring if you never try to start a relationship?”

Haley’s cheeks immediately reddened. “I have plenty of time for that. I would like to learn a lot more about magic, before I begin a relationship.”

Red shook her head. “The thing about magic is once you start, you’ll never stop. You say you want to learn a lot more about magic now. What about after that? You’ll never be done. It would be in your best interests to learn how to balance a life and magic at the same time.”

Haley scoffed. “I’m sure that there will be plenty of time for relationships later in life.”

Red sighed, “I have seen magical beings waste their life away just doing magic. Magic is a wonderful thing that makes life so much better and easier, but you can’t truly value it if you’re never around others. I don’t want you to waste your life away just doing the minimum. Your schedule consists of waking up, eating, and magic. You are missing out on so many joys in life. Before you know it you’ll be old, and quickly losing your grasp on life. I don’t want you to regret the choices you made now.”

Haley shook her head, “I will find someone when its time, if not, then fate has decided against it. Who am I to mess with fate?”

Red immediately floated in front of her and stared at her in the eye. “Fate only helps with the things you work for. Do not mistake its purpose like an under-taught sissy. I know exactly what you’re capable of, and one of those things is living your life alone. It would be a real shame if you did though.”

Haley immediately glared at the cat. “I won’t be alone, I have you.”  
Red did the best glare a cat could,

“Well I might not be here forever, and you need someone, rather you like it or not!” With that she turned around and continued floating down the path.

Haley stood in shock. She decided not to say anything as she continued along the path, not knowing what to think.

~

“You tripped into one of the most powerful being in this forest, TWICE?” Daniel exclaimed.

“Yep.” Jillian was sitting on the couch with her arms wrapped around her legs, a blush on her face.

“You, miss literally runs through the forest, dodging trees and sticks and God knows what else, tripped over gravel?” Daniel asked in an exasperated tone.

“Yep.”

“Are you kidding me Jillian‽” Daniel yelled.

“Nope.”

Daniel didn’t know how to react. They were basically spewing fire out with every breath. They quickly lit the fire to let out a little exasperation, and sat down.

“Jillian.”

“I know,” she sighed.

“The elf could have ripped your head off.”

“Surprisingly enough, she didn’t.” Jillian said.

Daniel’s head immediately looked at her in interest. “Not saying that a super powerful being can’t be one hundred percent chick, but whenever I thought of the elf, I thought of a super old guy. Like kind of senile, cranky, ‘stay off my lawn you young whippersnappers’ kind of guy.”

“Same dude, same.”

Daniel smiled, “Was she cute?”

Jillian’s eyes widened to the size of teacups, and she started giggling.

Daniel’s eyes sparkled in interest. “She was! Now I’m definitely interested in this. Spill.”

Jillian shook her head, trying to disperse the giggles, “She was slightly cute.”

Daniel shook their head, “‘slightly? By that do you mean a lot? I know your bi self is dying to come out. Let it out of its closet to breathe!” They teased.

Jillian glared, “My ‘bi self’ came out of the closet long ago, thank you very much. Yes she was cute, and beautiful, and her hair was a really nice blue, but other than that, nothing.”

Daniel sighed, “You’ll find someone one day.”

~

Later that evening Jillian was out running. Not the average running on a track, running through the trees. Jumping over roots, running through trees, going under logs, and feeling the wind through her hair. A Drakaina could reach very high speeds, and Jillian was going her maximum.

As she came to a stop she leaned against a tree, catching her breath. The part of the forest she was in was far off the tracks. No homes were around, just trees and roots. She was a little ways from the border of the dark forest. The trees loomed over her, green of all shades. It was late in the day, making the sky a clouded blue. She was about to take home, but a small thing caught her eye. Blue creatures, small and glowing were in a line. She could see about four of them, all spread apart by a few yards. She curiously approached one. As soon as she got within reach, it disappeared. She then noticed another one appeared a few yards away from the farthest.  
Jillian was unsure about these creatures. She had only basic knowledge of breed study. This normally was not an issue for her. She could normally adapt to situations pretty fast, though. However, something about these creatures had her thrown. She looked at the direction of her home and back at the creatures. She decided a small bit of curiosity wouldn’t hurt, and followed the creatures.

She followed them through the trees, seeing many beautiful flowers on the way. Ranging from the black baccarat Rose, to elderberry bushes. The trees were still thick, and the creatures seemed to dance around in place whenever she came to a stop. She followed them for a while, until she stopped to stare at a primrose in awe. When she stood back up, she noticed she had no idea where she was. The energy was unusual, and she had no idea how long she had been walking. The sun was almost down, and her only source of light were the blue creatures leading her too whoever knows where. Seeing as she had no way of getting back and couldn’t tell where she was because of the energy, she continued following the creatures.

After a while longer, they disappeared. Noting that she was now alone, she looked around. The trees were too close together and crowded at the top for her to safely fly up for overhead view. After a small observation of the area, she noticed a slight light coming through a thick group of bushes. She quietly walked closer and spread some of the bushes branches. She peaked through the small gap. What she saw made her contain a gasp.

Before her stood a grand garden, housing flowers, bushes, trees, and herbs of all sorts. There appeared to be two crystal pools, reflecting each other a little ways from an unpronounced path. She then noticed the large house ahead of the garden. It appeared to be made of cobblestone and wooden planks, looking rustic and grand at the same time. She stepped through the bushes, careful to not smash any of the plants.

~

Haley had changed into her night wear and was now sitting in her work room reading a book about crystals. Red was behind her, using magic to comb the others hair.  
Haley sighed, “Y’know, I’ve never studied crystals intently. I know the basics, but I don’t have an extended knowledge of them.”  
Red tilted her head slightly. “If used right, they can be very useful. They each have their own magic property used for different things. I am a personal fan of the amethyst. It’s often used for healing, but can also help with stress, anxiety, and anger, along with some other things.

Haley nodded, “know anything about Citrine?”

“Citrine is a receptive Energy. It’s usually used to bring self-esteem, joy, and help with shyness. It can also help with destructive tendencies, phobias, and cleansing,” Red replied.

Just as Haley was about to speak, a knock sounded at the door. She was immediately surprised. No one could find this place unless directions were given, and permission was granted.  
Haley looked back at Red, “Who are you expecting?”

Red shook her head, “I wasn’t expecting anyone this evening. I just checked the shields and they were still strong. They aren’t a dangerous energy though. Go see who it is.”

Haley frowned. She didn’t like people being able to get to they’re house. She made her way to the door. With a quick nod from Red she opened the door.

Outside was a very nervous, frazzled Drakaina, with leaves in her hair and a hand raised to knock on the door. Haley was shocked to say the least, “Jillian, what are you doing here?”


	2. DO THE PENGUIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red~ bonus: A small 'drabble' including our favorite Penguin and Phoenix, answering the question, "What does Miss Penguin do in her spare time?"

Miss penguin was in her home, making fish casserole. She had the radio turned on while she used her flippers to seal (<\- please notice my pun) the crust. Just as she was about to finish the radio switched and a loud "DO THE PENGUIN," came out of its speakers.

"This is my JAM," Miss Penguin said enthusiastically. As the music started playing she started walking backwards, moving her flippers around. "Do the penguin, do the penguin," she sung along while dancing.

She was enjoying dancing so much, she didn't realize when the door opened. While she was doing the sprinkler, Daniel watched, trying to hide their amusement. Finally Miss Penguin opened her eyes to see a very red faced Daniel break out laughing. Miss Penguins cheeks quickly developed dark red circles on them.

After a few minutes, Daniel tried to talk while still wheezing, "you- the sprinkler- dancing *cough* cartoon penguin."

Miss penguin crossed her flippers, still blushing, "it's rude to be in a room and not make you're presence obvious."

Daniel shook they're head, "maybe if you didn't have the music loud enough for the whole forest to hear, you would have hear me come in."

Miss Penguin glared at the Phoenix, "stop trying to kill my jam."

Daniel smiled, "I don't think I would be able to, even if I wanted." They then sat the basket of supplies they intend to drop off, and teasingly pat the penguin on the head.

Miss Penguin tried to slap they're hand away with her flipper, but was slightly too late. As Daniel made their way out the door she glared at them, "I will make you pay for patting my head. Just because I am fun sized, does not mean you are allowed to pet my head!"

Daniel smiled, "whatever you say shorty." They then proceeded to shut the door, just in time for a apple to hit against the frame.

Miss Penguin huffed at the door, then turned around. She quickly finished her casserole, slipping it in the oven. 'What did I do to get such peculiar friends,' she thought, smiling to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Red~  
> continuation of “Magic in the Forest of Days”  
> Jillian the head Drakaina: @jilliancares  
> Haley her elfness: @haleykinz  
> Daniel the pheonix: @nutellalester  
> Miss Penguin the animated penguin: @assbutt-of-the-readers  
> Red the nature spirit in the form of a cat just click my user/ profile picture to find, all questions or prompts are welcome.


End file.
